


Books and Kisses

by AtLeastIWasHere



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bedtime, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Reading, Snuggling, Waking in the Middle of the Night, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastIWasHere/pseuds/AtLeastIWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff wakes and Abed's not next to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet with a few references :)

Jeff was lying half naked on the bed when he started awake. “Abed?” he murmured.   
A figure sitting cross legged on the bed looked up from his book. “Jeff,” Abed responded.  
Jeff winced, rolled over to look at the clock on his bedside table. It read 3:00. Jeff groaned and sat up. “What you doing?”  
“Reading,” Abed said, attention back on the book.  
Jeff scratched his neck. “Reading what?”  
Abed looked back at him, and tilted the book up so Jeff could read the title. “50 years of Inspector Spacetime,” Abed filled him in. “It was released for the 50th anniversary last year. It’s a behind-the-scene book.” Abed tilted his head. “It’s mostly rehashing what’s been released previously, but it does have some exclusive content.”   
“Of course,” Jeff muttered. That’s what he got for asking stupid questions he supposed. Abed was still staring at him. “You going to go to sleep soon?”  
Abed looked at the book and flicked a few pages forward, measuring how far to the end of the chapter. “Four more pages,” Abed promised.   
Jeff frowned and crossed his arms. “Ri-ght.”  
Abed looked at him curiously. “I can stop now, if you want,” he offered.   
Jeff smiled to himself, then pulled himself to the end of the bed to sit next to Abed and wrapped an arm around Abed’s shoulders. Abed rested his head on Jeff’s chest, and continued to read. Jeff read bits and phrases from the book and quickly figured out that he was as out of depth reading bits from a behind-the-scene book as he was watching the show. He caught a glimpse of Thoraxis and inwardly shuddered. His celebrity-look-a-like was something he’d rather forget. He instead focussed on watching Abed. Was it his imagination or was Abed taking a bit longer on this page as he was supposed to? Jeff shifted his arm and Abed looked at him. Abed frowned and looked as if he was going to say something, then thought better of it and returned to reading. He turned the page. Jeff waited patiently.   
Waited and waited.   
“Abed?” he asked, wondering if Abed had fallen asleep.   
“Hmm?” Abed asked, looking up, as alert as ever.   
Jeff frowned. “You okay?”  
Abed nodded absentmindedly, and snuggled closer to Jeff. Jeff smiled and kissed his head.   
Abed closed the book.   
“Want to go back to sleep?” Jeff asked, after Abed didn’t make any movement.   
Abed looked up at him, and it seemed to Jeff that he was blushing.   
“Or not?” Jeff continued.   
Abed leant over the side of the bed, and put the book down. Then he looked at Jeff with that curious look on his face as he crossed the space between them, sitting on Jeff’s lap and kissed him.   
Jeff paused for a second before returning in kind. As their lips parted, Jeff gave his boyfriend an appraising look. “You’re not kissing me because of some weird Inspector-Thoraxis thing, are you?”  
Abed narrowed his eyes as he thought it over. “The Inspector would never date Thoraxis in canon,” he assessed. “The Anti-Inspector would, but I don’t often play him.” He gave Jeff a look. “I could if you want.”  
Jeff gave a half-laugh. “No, I’m fine with Abed,” he assured him.  
Abed smiled and kissed him again. “And I’m fine with Jeff.”


End file.
